havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 11.5 Infernal
10:55:40 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Um...pardon me." 10:56:03 PM Creed: Creed looks at Tiprus, "How long have you been there?" 10:56:24 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Not long...should I have been longer?" 10:56:24 PM Rune: Do you want some tea? It's mint. 10:56:35 PM Creed: "That depends, how long?" 10:56:37 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "...what's mint?" 10:56:53 PM Creed: "Oh right.." Creed shakes her head. "I forgot you don't know Common." 10:56:55 PM Rune: It tastes kind of hot and cold at the same time. It's nice. 10:57:21 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "That sounds nice. May I try some?" 10:57:35 PM Rune: Of course. 10:57:38 PM Creed: "You may." 10:58:00 PM Creed: "Is something troubling you, Tiprus?" 10:58:02 PM Rune: Careful, it's hot. 10:58:18 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "That feels weird. All tingly." 10:58:33 PM Creed: Creed has renamed this conversation to “Devil-Infernal Conversation” 10:58:39 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Oh, yes...um...do you happen to have any bigger...less breakable beds?" 10:58:44 PM Rune: Exactly. It's very nice when you're used to it. 10:58:46 PM Creed: "You broke the bed already?" 10:59:02 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "It was kind of small...and there are two of us." 10:59:20 PM Rune: I'm sure we can get an ironwrought base anyway. 10:59:31 PM Jamaros: For the record, Tiprus and Belza are both pretty big. About eight feet tall, not counting the horns. 10:59:36 PM Creed: Creed will let out a sigh. 10:59:46 PM Creed: "No it's fine, I can head out now and get some beds before it's too late." 10:59:58 PM Rune: There've got to be goliaths and things who need bigger ones. 11:01:16 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Sorry." 11:01:37 PM Creed: "No no, it's fine. It was bound to happen." 11:01:56 PM Rune: Rune nods. 11:02:25 PM Rune: The rest of us are getting a lot of new furniture anyway. 11:06:27 PM Creed: "Tiprus, you can join us." 11:06:45 PM Creed: "For carrying and other reasons, though you'll need the rest of your armor on." 11:07:34 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "I shall go grab it. Maybe Belza can come too." 11:10:51 PM Creed: "As long as the two of you behave." 11:19:44 PM Rune: Anna says hello. 11:20:07 PM Creed: "Are you two ready to go get your new bedding?" 11:20:17 PM Creed: "Among other things." 11:20:24 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Other things?" 11:20:31 PM Creed: "My bedding as well." 11:20:37 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "We are ready." 11:20:41 PM Creed: "And clothing for all of us." 11:20:50 PM Rune: And I apparently need a shroud or something. 11:21:15 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Will that provide good protection in battle?" 11:21:30 PM Creed: "It's for sleeping." 11:21:52 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Who wears clothes while sleeping? That is a strange practice." 11:22:12 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Unless one is captured and needs to keep their rank secret." 11:22:19 PM Rune: That's what I thought. 11:22:26 PM Jamaros: Belza: "We would not be captured." 11:22:43 PM Creed: "He wants her to wear night clothing because he can't do anything about seeing her naked at night, since he's kept in her room." 11:22:49 PM Rune: I'm hideous apparently. I don't know, I just thought I was weird looking, I didn't think it was disturbing. 11:23:12 PM Creed: "If you don't know, Rune is pretty dense." 11:23:16 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Nonsense. You are beautiful. All sestra are beautiful." 11:24:10 PM Rune: Well, that's kind of you to say. 11:24:16 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "May we go soon, please? I require sleep." 11:24:47 PM Creed: "I'd prefer if we left as soon as possible." 11:26:01 PM Jamaros: I will be continuing this outing in this chat for as long as I can. 11:26:09 PM Jamaros: So, you all leave the HQ. 11:26:13 PM Creed: (( sweet )) 11:26:16 PM Creed: Indeed 11:26:22 PM Rune: Rune sticks with them. 11:26:49 PM Jamaros: Belza: "So, whom are we to slay for our bedding?" 11:27:07 PM Creed: "We aren't slaying anyone, though we may be using some of your intimidation skills." 11:27:07 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Do we slay rich people to take their bedding, or large creature to sleep in?" 11:27:20 PM Rune: Paying for it is probably easier. 11:27:26 PM Jamaros: Jamaros added Nilani to this conversation 11:27:29 PM Creed: "Right, after the intimidation." 11:29:07 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "Is Celestial to come with us?" 11:29:28 PM Creed: "Anna wants to check her herb patches, and will help with carrying things." 11:29:43 PM Rune: She's nice. 11:29:51 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "If you ask her to let me, I may solve our language problems for now." 11:30:05 PM Jamaros: Tiprus: "I tried before and she shut me out." 11:31:15 PM Rune: That might be too uncomfortable for her, to be fair. 11:31:22 PM Rune: Don't be insulted if she says no, is all I'm saying. 11:31:52 PM Creed: "She says to do it before she changes her mind." 11:35:00 PM Jamaros: Belza: "I will not use my telepathy with a celestial. You will translate my speech." 11:35:28 PM Rune: I'll try. 11:37:22 PM Rune: We're going to a black market apparently. And I'm not a very good liar. 11:37:57 PM Jamaros: Belza: "I can hear you all in my mind. I will simply not speak to the celestial that way. It is not meant to be used like this." 11:38:47 PM Rune: Oh, all right. 11:39:14 PM Rune: What is it for normally? 11:39:43 PM Creed: "Probably battle strategies." 11:40:26 PM Rune: I thought partners, maybe. 11:40:39 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Telepathy is meant to bond with your comrades, to be close even in the midst of battle, and under fire from enemies. It is meant for closeness." 11:40:50 PM Creed: "So I was somewhat close." 11:40:52 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Have you never used yours, sestra?" 11:42:05 PM Rune: Well, I'm part human, I don't have it. Well, not that I know of. 11:58:11 PM Jamaros: Belza: "Tell the pig monster me and Tiprus may share a bed, to consolidate space. We shall be needing one large one." 11:58:30 PM Jamaros: Doreth: "No translation needed, dearie. You pick up such talk in my business." 11:58:42 PM Creed: Creed snirks